


lift me up into your sky 拥我入怀

by mulin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Bucky's just trying to help, But he also loves Tony, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Steve/Tony, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revelations, Romance, Some Steve and Avengers Bashing, Suicidal Thoughts, Trope Bingo Round 12, caring bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulin/pseuds/mulin
Summary: 在Tony的帮助下，Bucky找回了他以为会永远失去的那部分自我。并且希望，通过给予希望和信任，Tony可以敞开心扉，让Bucky为他做同样的事。





	lift me up into your sky 拥我入怀

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lift me up into your sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069627) by [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia). 

> 这是为Chosen Family而填充在Trope Bingo中的。  
标题和歌词来源于Vertical Horizon的Inside。  
我对此并不百分之百满意，但绝对比Avengers Endgame要好。

“什么声音？” Bucky的手指因渴望接触而不安地抽搐着，自从摆脱了九头蛇对他的控制之后，他极少允许自己这样做，甚至从不渴望这种接触。他也很久没有向别人表现出同情、关心或者只是展现出自己的一点点情感。Steve是那种让人感到安慰的人。这是一次彻底的角色转换，他们当年还只是渴望拥有事业、渴望去证明自己的一无所长的孩子，而现在，Bucky仍在努力去习惯人格从不顾一切到充满责任感的转变，Steve已经变成了那种稳重、令人安心、说话使人信服、对所有事情都充满自信的人。 他通常是那个试图安慰Tony的人，或者更确切地说，曾经是。 无论如何，Bucky试图回到记忆的表层，由于从那时起他所度过的那些年和经受过的种种考验，那些记忆中的痛苦远比甜蜜更多。他回想起照顾Steve活过包括肆虐的高烧和生动的幻觉在内的种种疾病的记忆，每一年他的身体都在与他斗争，而他坚持呼吸的勇气和Bucky让他活下去的决心是唯一的对手。 他记得他想要让Steve活下去的那段日子有多么糟糕，而这一次他是为了Tony。这与过去完全不同，精神上的痛苦而不是身体状况的恶化成为了新的敌人。但是从本质上来说，它们都是一样的。生活曾经试图从Bucky这里夺走一些东西。这种企图被他一次又一次地挫败，直到他从Steve的生命中消失，但是现在Bucky决定继续战斗。Tony需要这个，他不会因为Tony的回避而停止行动。 作为Bucky生命的一部分，他始终坚持这个真理：他不仅仅是一个战士，不仅仅是那个由战争和九头蛇塑造出的看守，他还是一个不会让所爱的人溜走的人，为了把他们从悬崖边拉回来，他愿意赤手空拳去对抗死亡。 他从未想过除了Steve还有别人需要他拯救——Stevie已经不再需要他的拯救了，已经很久都不需要了——这个人是Tony。那个被他杀了父母的小男孩；那个与Steve并肩作战的复仇者；那个破碎，坚定，无私的男人，他毫无恶意地让Bucky进入他最私密的空间，也并不打算复仇，只是用最好的方式告诉他：钱可以买到武器和高科技，更不用说是食物、安稳和Bucky头上的屋顶了。其他复仇者更加注重前两者，但是Bucky并不在意Tony为他提供了什么小玩意，他只在乎Tony让他拥有了一个家，并向他表示和平和友谊，哪怕是在他沉默的时候，在他说着Bucky听不懂的长篇大论的时候，甚至是在Tony强行隐瞒疼痛并且猛烈地讽刺他的时候。 后来Tony给他做了新的手臂，不像Shuri送给他的那样花哨和高效，但是正是因此Bucky愿意更经常戴着它，更何况，当Tony在工作间里忙碌的时候，他可以借着维修手臂的理由去见Tony。 这是自Bucky恢复以来他所能找到的最安全的地方，Tony也意识到了这一点，他慷慨地向Bucky发出邀请，即使他在地球的另一边。 Bucky依然不想一个人待着，所以他想方设法留在Tony身边，无论是搭把手还是做个听众，或者在那个男人一如既往地忽略吃饭的时候发挥自己的烹饪技巧来喂饱他。当他将开始试着烘焙时，Tony直言不讳地表示想要留下他。 这让Bucky觉得，除了从一个军人变成一个战士，除了做机器中的一个齿轮，他还想要些别的。 一个幸福的家。无论是谁猜到Bucky Barnes想要这个，都会对它垂涎三尺吧？任何人都别想把它从他身边带走。 任何人都别想把Tony从他身边带走，包括Tony自己。 Bucky终于意识到他想要的是什么了，他向它屈服，被它所控制并且发誓绝不放手。他渐渐熟悉Tony的习惯，不停地问Jarvis直到“Stark先生的日程表已经完全被公布了，Barns中士”，他做饭并且烘焙，念叨着食谱让自己在睡前平静下来，而不是愚蠢而毫无用处地数羊。 这很管用，他度过了四个非常幸福的月份，直到某些东西崩溃。 Bucky知道各方面无情而坚持不懈地对Tony Stark施加压力，知道他不断努力将他的需求和目标与钢铁侠的需求和目标分开，考虑到后者往往更受敬畏和尊重，也比前者更能被容忍，尽管这意味着Tony要说服自己他完全理解这种区别，意味着Tony开始相信钢铁侠应该代表一切，而这个男人、这个人类必须被放在最后。他已经深陷在Tony的幽闭恐惧症和PTSD以及他对黑暗中的未知的恐惧之中。在Bucky无法触及的那部分，恶魔困扰着Tony的大脑，但无论如何，Bucky都想与之战斗。 Tony把他周围的一切都安排好了，从不为自己着想，除非他处于死亡的边缘。Bucky听到的够多了，Bucky看到的够多了。获得Pepper的信任对他来说是一个重要的里程碑，让他了解是什么将Tony Stark塑造成这样一个男人，这样一个Bucky可以称之为朋友的、站在他面前的男人。他要用这些来帮助Tony，让Tony和他在一起，在这里，被欣赏，被重视，被爱。 于是Bucky又伸出手来，手指几乎擦过Tony的手，直到那人痛苦的眼神吓了他一跳，他才猛地缩回去。 Tony没有血色的嘴唇弯了起来，露出一个扭曲的笑容，脸色变得苍白，Bucky几乎碰到的那只手更紧地攥着他那只几乎空了的瓶子。 Bucky感到痛苦和阴郁，诅咒这个世界把太重的担子压在这个人身上，甚至将Bucky自己压在他身上，尤其是这么多年前把九头蛇压在他身上。 Tony比他想象的要走得更远，他没有退缩，即使杀人的意图从Bucky的每个毛孔中流露出来，渗出他的皮肤，进入到他们停留、蜷缩或者只能说是瘫坐的那个地方周围的空气中，他们在通往Tony工作室的楼梯上，那是一个安全的避风港，对他们来说都是一个本能会选择的空间。 “我很好，Bucks，只是有点累了” 这实在是太轻描淡写了：他的眼眶深陷，眼下一片青黑，睫毛纠结成几缕，四肢伸开瘫倒在Bucky面前。Tony离Bucky很近，如果他愿意的话，可以倒向前面，把头靠在这个战士的肩膀上休息。他的脑袋以一种危险的方式歪在脖子上，好像它已经重到无法被支撑起来。在Bucky忍受的每一个痛苦的表情中，都有一种失败的气息，一种恶毒的自我憎恨和多年的极度疲惫，那是一种刻骨铭心的被抛弃的感觉，从过去延绵到未来。 更重要的是，Bucky不喜欢他含含糊糊的说话方式，也不喜欢被提醒为什么Tony选择酗酒而不是来找他，他不能在他也在这么做的同时责怪Tony。 你连试都没试过。 但是他试过了，比Bucky在这里的时间要长得多。也许要求Tony再做点什么太残忍了，甚至只是因为Bucky。为了什么？只是为了让Tony也能实现Bucky的白日梦：一个幸福的家庭？ 他用手托着Tony的下巴，没有挪动他，也没有把他拉得更近，只是感受着他的胡茬，显得冷酷而无情。这样Tony才能真正注意到他，而不是把他当做脑海中的幻象。 天才，亿万富翁，花花公子……媒体对他的种种称呼。复仇者，未来主义者，机械师，战士。 人类。 我们不是机器。我们是人。我们一次又一次地拯救世界，但我们最终能得到什么呢？除了失败和死亡之外，我们生命的终点还能有什么？ 正是在这样的时刻，当他迫切地需要用言语来打开Tony破碎的心灵时，Bucky试着去想Steve会说些什么。Steve不是一个健谈的人，在他们还年轻的时候，大部分时间都是Bucky在说，但他似乎总是知道该说什么让其他复仇者们准备战斗，或使他们平静下来，最重要的是，让他们信任他。 那总是让Bucky惊讶或自豪。 此时，那又让他疯狂地嫉妒和生气。 “Steve不希望你这样对自己，Tony。他压抑着声音，试着更慢、更委婉些。“我也不希望。” Tony似乎控制住了自己，这也许是Bucky最伤心的地方。不管是因为提到了Steve，还是因为强迫Tony意识到他是多么愚蠢、粗心地让自己陷入这样一个烂摊子。 他能做的只有这么多。他没有和Tony一起长大，没有足够的信任让他听话，没有和Steve之间那种兄弟般的纽带，而他希望和Tony之间也能有这种联系，这比什么都重要。 他能让它变得重要、让它成为现实、让Tony意识到只要他想就能让它变得重要吗？ 或者这只是Bucky完美的白日梦？ 如果要告诉他我想要什么、我感觉怎样、我如何看待他，那现在一定是最糟的时候了。 但如果这是唯一的方法呢？ Tony似乎感觉到了Bucky的转变，从愤怒到悲伤，从沮丧到绝望，他从Bucky的触摸中挣脱出来，跌跌撞撞地靠在墙上，但是没有离Bucky更远。他的脸上显露出极度的狂怒，与他疲惫虚弱、营养不良、过度劳累的身体的极限作斗争。他的眼里流露出被背叛的神色，如果这双眼睛没有因为发烧而变得呆滞，Bucky不会发现那种神情如此难以察觉。“我不需要你的怜悯，”那人厉声说道，他的意识在虚幻与现实的边缘徘徊，从他偶尔茫然的表情可以看出，当他回到现实的时候，他往往感到痛苦。 这不是Bucky撤退的时候。 “那就别把自己淹死在最近的瓶子里！”Bucky厉声说，他们在这样一个过热而拥挤的地方浪费时间，他的愤怒就像闪电一样在这里噼啪作响。他控制不住自己。他知道这不是Steve处理Tony酗酒问题的方式，而他酗酒只是因为自我价值的匮乏、过度的愧疚、被噩梦和可怕的回忆折磨着的乱糟糟的大脑、以及那些将要把他压垮的期望…… Bucky站在这一切所带来的混乱之中，他无法让这些消失，无法阻止这一切折磨Tony，甚至无法阻止其中的任何一个折磨Tony。 他恨Tony这样对待自己，甚至超过了对九头蛇的恨意，这并不是一个令人宽慰的想法，尽管他已经没那么恨九头蛇了。他恨Tony这样一个善良、有才华、有能力、乐于奉献、无私的人要被所有这些垃圾困扰，甚至其中还有一半是其他复仇者带给他的。 更让他痛恨的是，面对生活的无情打击，Tony离不开烈酒和面具，而Bucky可以看到，这个面具的边缘已经开裂流血了。 这个面具会杀死他的。 Tony用一只颤抖的手捂着脸，试图让自己更稳妥地靠在墙上，但没有成功。“我就想喝得昏迷不醒，不用你管。” 这是他说过的最冷酷无情的话，因为他知道Bucky在乎他，也许不够确切，也许还不够让他相信Bucky永远不会离开，但是在过去的四个月里，Bucky花了绝大多数的时间和Tony在一起。他知道Tony知道这一点。 但无论这句话听起来有多可怕，都是Tony在醉酒状态下最可怜的一句话了。那人在他面前痛苦地躺着，鼻子湿漉漉的，Bucky的心像笼中之鸟一样，在他紧绷的胸膛里扑腾着，几乎要跳出胸膛，掉进根本不存在的Tony的眼泪里。 Bucky从未如此确切地意识到，他能留在这里完全是由于Tony的热情。Steve永远都在埋头于下一个任务和下下一个任务，没有一个固定的家。他在任何他能躺下的地方睡觉，Bucky见过了，他一生的大部分时间也不得不这样，但后来他再也不愿意这么做了。不管Steve有多沮丧，当Bucky决定留在Steve亲自给他找的地方时，他们就应当相应地解决Tony的问题。 从Steve把他丢在Tony家那一刻起，Bucky就从未想过要搬走。 他花了很长时间才想清楚为什么会这样。他渐渐喜欢上了Tony，因此更加关注他。他从来没有想过，自己还会像曾经照顾过Steve那样去照顾一个人。但Tony的生活中除了Bucky没有其他人。当然，Pepper和Rhodey打了不止一个电话，而且随时欢迎Tony打给他们，但他们也很忙，不能总是陪着Tony，但是Bucky可以陪着他，Bucky也愿意陪着他。Steve已经离开了，Tony反复不定的态度让他很生气，而因为Tony长期酗酒，团队的其他成员也逐渐放弃了他。 Bucky是唯一一个留下来的人，也是唯一一个真正捡起Tony Stark那颗支离破碎的、被酒精浸透了的心的人。 不过，这并不意味着他必须看着Tony挖个洞把他自己埋进去。 “你可以放任自己软弱一会，Tony。” Tony的目光移到Bucky身后的墙上。“多有趣啊，我爸爸从来都没有软弱的余地。” Tony尖锐的话语几乎刺穿了他，Bucky不由得屏住呼吸，如果那个男人站在他面前，他不敢保证自己会做些什么。他知道那个男人有一两次向Tony动手，再三贬低Tony，把Tony当作他的作品，一次次一厢情愿地想让他变得完美。在Tony看来，Howard Stark光芒万丈，而Tony Stark永远不够好。 哦，没错，我杀了他。 那对他来说太轻松了。 他的指甲抠进掌心，直到血从伤口里溢出来，他强迫自己冷静下来，继续说道。“感觉到失控也没关系的。” 不是这样的，至少对Bucky来说不是，他仍然记得他杀死的每一个人，然而事已至此。 “请离开，”Tony咬牙切齿地说，但很明显，他用尽了全身的力气才把Bucky推开，Bucky双手抱着头，竭力不去看他。 Bucky一瞬间几乎想就这么走了，让Tony Stark自己烂在这吧。 但是每天早上，Bucky在自己的床上、自己的房间里、自己的楼层里醒来，这都是Tony给他的；他得到了一日三餐，几乎像奇迹一样，FRIDAY无限量地为他订购杂货，他可以随心所欲地使用最先进的厨房，这也是Tony给他的；他也可以在Tony的工作室里敲敲打打，要么一个人，要么和Tony一起，这全是Tony给他的。 但这不是因为他妈的内疚或感激。 他不希望哪一天醒来的时候，Tony已经不在了，不在他楼下，也不在公共厨房里，不在他的工作间里，他喜欢一个人躲在那里，但也不会自私地把Bucky赶出去，虽然他为Bucky建了新的工作间。 他真的不想失去这样美好的新生活，他和Tony Stark的新生活。 所以Bucky没理会他说的话，就像一个挚友那样，像Steve会做的那样，像Bucky希望他能在Tony接着喝之前做到的那样。“你不是真的在赶我走，Tony。” Tony抬起头，他眼中的悲伤几乎把Bucky拖进了同样悲伤的深渊。Bucky几乎希望他没看见。他那空洞的眼神让Bucky的脊背打了个寒颤。“记得几天前我让你签的那些文件吗？”当时Bucky在锻炼，Tony把十来张纸拍在他面前，Bucky在上面签了名，不是因为不堪其扰，而是因为Tony看起来比平时更激动，Bucky想让他忙点什么。在一片混乱中，他想起了厨房改造的细节、对Bucky楼层的小扩建，以及Tony暗示的几乎所有事情，听起来真的不错，而且慷慨得令人惊讶，只要签个名就好了，没什么麻烦的。 他现在为没有好好读那些文件后悔还来得及吗？ “那是这栋大楼和里面的所有东西。” 是的，在他盲目地动笔之前，他绝对应该好好读一遍的。 所有的情感都从Bucky身上涌了出来，最后只剩下恐惧，一种深沉、冰冷、刺骨的恐惧。Bucky看过的太多，做过的太多，他几乎已经失去了感到震惊的能力，那么，现在Bucky生命中最重要的人让他输得一塌糊涂，这种可能性有多大呢？ “Tony，你在玩什么把戏？”这是一种测试吗？一种检验Bucky是否狂妄到认为Tony会把所有的东西全都扔给他，而不是给Pepper、Rhodey、Bruce、Steve或除他之外的任何人？” “这样更好。” 这不是测试。Bucky又一次感到气愤。这是他通往未来幸福之路上的新障碍，一个他想与之分享幸福的人，现在却成了他的绊脚石。 送给他这些东西没有任何意义。毕竟，Tony给了他一个家，还有一个家庭成员，没有比这更有意义的了 ，那是一个家，而不是一个仅仅能让他躺上一两个晚上，然后就要收拾行囊继续前行的地方。 在Tony扭曲的意识中，这还是有意义的。这太糟了，很显然Tony并没有考虑清楚，考虑到Tony最后一个月里只见过Bucky，也许他认为Bucky是他唯一关心的人？更不用说，在近几个月里，他也是Tony见过的为数不多的人之一。 这怎么能让一个人崩溃呢？那么多比这更严重的事情都没有击倒Tony Stark。 “Tony，你到底在做什么？” Tony叹了口气，这种刺耳的、听天由命的口气也许比任何言语都更让Bucky害怕，就好像这可能是他最后一次听到Tony说话。“不必担心。如果发生了什么事，你不用担心会无家可归。” 那我担心你又要怎样呢？还是在你看来我不会担心你？ 现在，Tony所有的深层问题都涌出来了：他对被抛弃的恐惧；他对他所造成的一切损害所负的罪责；他为永远无法满足任何人而悲伤；他对世界接下来会使他遭受的一切的恐惧。这一切像一大桶水浇在Bucky身上，他几乎无法呼吸，更不用说把头抬到水面上了。Tony不顾一切地想要找到一条出路，即使这条路只是把他自己淹没在一个又一个瓶子里，即使这条路会让Bucky面对一个没有Tony Stark的未来。 他需要阻止这一切，让这些滚蛋。 现在。 “你真的认为我在乎这个吗，Tony？在我们一起过了这么久之后？我待在这里只是为了一张床，一些小玩意和食物？ ”只是一个需要和平、安静和最少暴力活动的绝望的人，直到他从洗脑中恢复，如果这足以让每个人都感到安慰的话。 不。不。这和他无关。这只和Tony有关。 Tony太傻了，他竟然认为Bucky来这里就是为了得到他想要的东西？而Bucky也太傻了，他居然没有早点看出来？虽然Bucky从Tony身上探听出了那么多细节，又从Pepper、Rhodey和Happy那里收集到了许多，但他还是看不透Tony。“Tony，”他又伸出手来，想要触碰另一个人，触碰他尖锐的棱角，想要把他那发烧的、长满胡须的面颊捧在手里，捧在他那有血有肉的手里；他想抓住Tony的眼泪，当眼泪掉下来的时候，可能会从他的手心里溢出来，但他不确定他现在该不该这样做。Tony总是在最糟糕的时候封闭自己，如果Bucky走得稍微远一点，Tony可能会把他完全拒之门外。而他已经走得太远了。 但是Bucky已经问完了问题，他也不再坐在那里等着醉醺醺的Tony采取行动了。现在是Bucky说话的时候了，是Bucky做出不可能的决定的时候了，是Bucky行动的时候了。“你不会放弃的，对吗？你一直都没有放弃。” 被控制很容易，但控制别人总是不那么容易。 Tony又转回去盯着墙，就好像他很希望Bucky走开，这样当Bucky真的离开时就他不会感到失望了，因为对Tony Stark来说，这是不可避免的。“Steve也有份。” Bucky知道Steve也不想让事情变成这样，但他也知道Steve现在应该在这里亲自告诉他。但没有，他在把Bucky扔到这里之后，放弃Tony离开了。为什么呢？是因为Tony能修好他的手臂？为什么不把他留在瓦坎达呢？还是因为Steve认为Tony能治好Bucky？ 那Tony成功了吗？Bucky可以承认，他终于在某个地方安定下来了，他想要变得更好，而不仅仅是告诉Steve，当他完成任务回来的时候，他在做什么。 首先，他想和Tony成为朋友，但他必须靠自己的努力来赢得友谊，大概他所做的一切都是为了这个。 最终，Bucky只是不可置信地摇了摇头。他真的不知道该做什么，该说什么。“这不是我想要的，Tony。这不是我在这里的原因。你到现在还不明白吗？如果我利用了你，我很抱歉。”他双手紧握着膝盖，手指戳进皮肤，羞愧地说：“我很抱歉。” Tony用充满愧疚的眼神看着他。“不，Bucks。我不后悔你来这儿。我不认为你在利用我。我很高兴你在这陪我。我只是不想把你拖进我的麻烦里。” Bucky翻了个白眼，虽然他也有点想找个没人的地方自己待着，尖叫着直到一切都结束。“不全是麻烦，Tony。”这很好。这很有效。这一切都很有效。 这对Tony一点用都没有。 “这就是。” “Tony。”他恳求道。“我还在这里，不是吗？我想留下来。我想帮忙。你不觉得如果我想走，我就和Stevie一起走了？你是我的朋友。现在，Steve走了，但是我还在这里啊。” 这有点贬低Steve，但他气到顾不得这个了。 “那很好啊。”Tony低声说，语气冷淡而痛苦。 Bucky感到愤怒，但他压制住自己的怒火。“我喜欢你，Tony，你明白吗？我承认现在和你说这个有点混蛋，甚至自私到认为这会改变一切，但我喜欢你，甚至可能不仅仅是做朋友。”他把最后几个字说得比他想象的还要清楚，但匆匆带过，又显得不那么真诚。 然而， Tony时而专注地盯着墙壁，时而难以置信地盯着Bucky，一言不发，从他身上什么也看不出来。Bucky几乎无法忍受这种沉默。 别说，别说，别说，别说，你不能…… “Bucky，”Tony停下来，又试了一次。就在这时，Bucky抬起头来。“我……” “你不必……说什么，真的。你为我做的已经够多了，Tony，我从来没有想过有人能给我这么多。” Tony似乎完全恢复了意识。“Bucky，你不会想这样的。你不是真的这样想，只是一时冲动而已。你不会想和我在一起的。” 这个混蛋。“我想过了，Tony，相信我，我想要你。” “但是你和Steve……” “别把Steve扯进来，Tony。”他希望Tony的所有注意力都在他身上。他有没有说过他和Stevie一起长大？他说过。他有没有滔滔不绝地说Steve有多伟大？不。他不会那样和Tony说，因为对Bucky来说，Tony和Steve一样迷人、重要、值得他花时间。 Tony没有像Bucky所期望的那样屈服，而是从自己挖的洞里爬了出来，他说得相当连贯。“我不能和你在一起，Bucky。我不能这么做，早晚有一天我会毁了你的生活，甚至不需要太久。”那么他真的想和我在一起了？这不是高兴的时候。“我甚至会害死你的。你知道外面有多少人、有多少生物想要我死吗？” 显然你不知道，所有的人、生物以及其他随便什么都想要我死。更何况我能照顾好自己。 “在我已经做了这么多之后，Tony，我仍然惊讶于我留下来了。我只是想尽我所能帮助你。我只是觉得你没有意识到你有多了不起、多体贴、多善良、多慷慨。有人告诉过你吗？Steve不该走的，但我还在这里，真的，Tony，我一无所求。我从来没想过。我只是想让你欣赏自己，不考虑钢铁侠、复仇者或者这个世界，哪怕只有一次，停下来想想自己需要什么，想要什么。” “Bucks…，” 但Bucky还没说完。 “我甚至不知道我是否准备好和任何人在一起，但只要我准备好了，我就想和你在一起。我愿意试一试，Tony，因为我们有如此多的共同之处，我们共享如此多的痛苦，这源于同一个地方，甚至还有我所做的。我不认为Steve会让我变得更好，Tony。但我想你会的。” 这可能是他一生中最重要的一句话。他被迫走在了今天这条路上，而这一切总是以这样或那样的方式把他引向Tony Stark，这不可能是个错误，当然不可能。 如果有什么让Tony想要躲起来，离Bucky远远的，那就是Bucky的自白。 尽管如此，Tony还是想听听。 然后Tony做了一件完全出乎意料的事。“我一直不能理解Steve为了你愿意付出的代价，他愿意为你毁掉我们之间的友谊……但我现在明白了。”他叹了口气。“我真的喜欢你，Bucky。见鬼，我为你疯狂，我想你大概也能看出我多么愿意让你陪着我。”他扭头一笑，抬头望着Bucky，Bucky给了他在目前情况下所能给他的最灿烂、最鼓舞人心、最讨人喜欢的笑容。“但我……我从来没做过这个，你介意吗？如果你想要盛大的场面，昂贵的晚餐和横跨半个地球的旅行，我可以给你。我不知道怎么说……” “你爱我？”Bucky脱口而出，心在胸膛里狂跳，因为Tony承认他把他留在身边，是因为他想这么做。Bucky的心脏仿佛要冲破他的胸口。 Tony深深地吸了一口气，然后把它吐了出去。“是的。” Bucky笑了，假装这是一场普通的谈话，就好像只是他们两个在他们的工作室，一边修理东西一边聊天，就好像墙外面的世界都不重要了，它曾如此难以分割，但现在那都无关紧要了。 他笑了，飞快地擦了擦眼睛，想象着一顿浪漫的晚餐，Tony把一切都安排得很好，除了他结结巴巴地说错话。他能想象自己在这一点上胜过Tony，因为即使他平时不善言辞、沉默寡言、惜字如金，但面对Tony，他的一切话语都发自内心，因为这是唯一值得用言语表达的东西。他表示：“我对大场面没什么意见，真的。”任何能让Tony分心的事情都好。当然，他没有像那个花钱买信任和忠诚的家伙一样发疯，这是其他复仇者留下的理由，但他会采取任何方式让Tony愿意与他关联。 然后他意识到Tony和他是这样联系在一起的：扩建Bucky的楼层，给厨房升一次级并打算再升一次，给Bucky建造自己的工作室，可能还有几十件Bucky当时没注意的事情。 他终于抓住了Tony的手，Tony有些慌乱，但还是默许了。“我不值得你的承诺，Tony。但是，今晚别做傻事。如果你愿意的话，和我一起到厨房里做爆米花，然后我们可以聊聊天、看个电影。可以吗？除了给你做三明治，你能给我一个机会为你做点别的吗？你能给我一个机会让我成为我想成为的人吗？”这四个月来我一直想成为的人。“就一次机会，哪怕只是今晚？” 他知道自己在玩火，不管是试图把Tony从酒瓶边引开，还是和Tony fucking Stark一起。他知道Steve会对他皱眉头，告诉他要小心，告诉他这没意义，就好像在说Tony不值得这些，警告他不要抱太大希望。我们都试过了，Buck，别以为你能改变他。Tony不会改变。 但他做到了，Steve，他应该说的。他几周前就该说的。他改变了。 他为我改变。 就像在梦里一样，酒瓶掉了下来，然后碰到楼梯，一路滚下来，直到Bucky听到它撞在墙上的声音。Bucky目不转睛地盯着Tony，一言不发，不敢呼吸，直到……“当然可以。爆米花似乎还不错。你来选电影。” 因为，当然，Tony太慷慨了。 但Bucky没有大笑起来，甚至没有笑得太灿烂。今晚你已经做得够多了，接下来就顺其自然吧。“听起来不错。”他以一种漫不经心的语气表示同意，就像他们在谈论天气一样，只是……他伸出一只手让Tony抓住他，Tony盯着它看了很长时间，似乎在重新考虑他对Bucky的承诺，但随后他用双手抓住了它，将它举起了一点。他摇晃了一下，但Bucky扶住了他。 他了解真正的Tony Stark，一个善良、有爱心、真诚的人，没错，他受到了伤害，但不是无可救药的，但是这个人没有把Bucky看成是受伤的、脆弱的、九头蛇凶残的宠物。 Bucky更想要他了。


End file.
